The members of the Pediatric Cancer Research Center will continue to achieve the aims stated in their original proposal and to improve the integrated research programs currently underway at the Children's Hospital, the University of Pennsylvania and the other institutions collaborating with the members of the Pediatric Cancer Research Center. The aims of the Pediatric Cancer Research Center are to: 1. Carry out basic research into the causes of cancer in children. 2. Improve the current methods of diagnosis and therapy of childhood cancer and explore new approaches to the problems as suggested by the results of laboratory studies. 3. Make available to the community the results and experience gained by clinicians and laboratory investigations. 4. Use the resources of the Pediatric Cancer Research Center for instruction of physicians and investigators in the basic and clinical aspects of pediatric oncology. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Evans, A.E.: The success and failure of multi-modal therapy for cancer in children, Cancer, 35:48-54, 1975. Evans, A.E.: Practical care for the family of a child with cancer, Cancer, 35:871-875, 1975.